


Luck Be A Mouselet

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: We are at a rehearsal ...





	Luck Be A Mouselet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



> Dear Fengirl, just because this is not your actual birthday doesn't mean you get to escape a performance by the Ferret

We find ourselves at a rehearsal. 

Enter the Ferret, wearing a fedora.  He sings “Luck be a lady tonight!” and throws a dice (there has been some argument as to whether this should be a die, but since that was a bit too close to the recent episode of the royal blue dyed paws, dice has been deemed acceptable).  The dice rolls off the table.

The Ferret hops down, sings “Luck be a lady tonight!” and proceeds to hunt for the dice.  He finds half a slice of toast and sings “Luck you’re a lady for giving me a snack,” through a mouthful of crumbs.

A distant squeak reminds him of what he’s looking for and he hops back onto the table.  “Luck be a lady tonight!”

A second squeak says, “Where’s your hat?”

The hat is retrieved, the Ferret brushes the stray crumbs off his tummy and continues, “Luck let a ferret see.”

There is some scuffling, but the Ferret continues, “Just how nice a mouse you can be.”

And enter Mouselet, a small cube of cheese in one paw.

“Where did you get that from?” the Ferret whispered.

“You said I was supposed to mousonify Luck,” Mouselet said, “and finding cheese is lucky for mice.”

“Where’s mine?”

“You ate the toast!”

“Ahem!”  Aemelia Vole, acting stage manager, was getting impatient.  “I haven’t got all day.  There are costumes to be finished.  Costumes which, I might add, won’t fit if you two keep eating.”

“I think you’ve taken all the cheese cubes for yourself,” the Ferret ad-libbed.

“I’m not a lady, you see,” Mouselet replied, and stuck her tongue out.

Aemelia Vole sighed.  It was going to be a long day.


End file.
